


Sleepy Neil

by calmandreil



Series: Sleepy Andreil [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Hope i do okay, M/M, andrew carries neil, andrew is secretly fond of him, because we all need it in our life, first fanfic, foxes coo at neil and andrew, kevin is drunk as usual, mostly nicky, neil is adorable when tired, nicky is estatic, sleepy neil, soft andreil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 10:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calmandreil/pseuds/calmandreil
Summary: Neil is tired after a rough day and falls asleep during the foxes' movie night. Andrew carries Neil back to the dorm. Nicky is absolutely loving life at the moment.





	Sleepy Neil

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic woo! I hope I do okay on it! I've had this idea for quite awhile. So, here it goes :)

The foxes and Katelyn meet up in Matt and Aaron's dorm for their monthly movie night. Matt and Dan are sprawled out on the floor next to Renee and Allison. Kevin has a bottle of whiskey in his hand and is sitting on the end of the couch while Neil and Andrew occupy the other end. Aaron and Katelyn are curled together on the small love seat with Nicky by their feet.

Hoping to add to Neil's nonexistent childhood that he was deprived of, Nicky decides on the movie _The Lion King_ , and secretly hopes Neil will shed a few tears watching it for the first time like Nicky did.

The room is quiet for the most part except for the few occasional comments about the movie here and there. Neil is trying his hardest to pay attention to the movie- he really is. He is tucked against Andrew's side, his head is resting on Andrew's shoulder, and the fingers running through his hair has Neil's eyelids drooping lower and lower and-

"If you fall asleep here, I'm not carrying you back." Andrew announces quietly into Neil's ear and Neil can't help the smile that takes place on his face. He looks up at Andrew's face and brings his hand close to his cheek, but doesn't touch.

"Yes or no?" He mumbles.

"Yes." Is the answer and Neil leans up slightly, planting a small kiss on Andrew's cheek and then leans back down, hiding his smiling face into Andrew's shoulder.

"Fucking Junkie." Andrew murmers with no venom at all to his words.

  
                          ~•~

"Oh my god!" Nicky shouts. "How can his own _uncle_ do that to him! It just not right! It's not right I tell you!" Nicky whines to no one in particular and Neil can tell he's had one too many beers in his system because that scene passed like thirty minutes ago and Nicky is now just acknowledging it. 

"Shut up, Nicky." Kevin mutters, but Neil isn't entire sure if Kevin even knows what is happening around him due to his alcohol induced state, but Neil doesn't make a comment.

As the movie continues, Neil can't find any more energy to keep himself awake. Soon enough, Neil's breathing evens out and he sleeps against Andrew's shoulder comfortably. If Andrew knows Neil is asleep, he makes no move to wake him up.

Earlier that day, Neil had a panic attack in the bathroom at three in the morning and couldn't find it in himself to fall back asleep. Now, the day's events have taken a toll on Neil, and Andrew knows this and doesn't wake Neil up when the movie ends. Instead, as everyone around them start to stand up from their spots, Andrew hooks onto the back off Neil's thighs, that were once resting against the back of the couch, and he wraps his arm behind Neil's upper back and lifts him easily so he's resting in his arms.

He glares at Nicky who lets out a squeal at the adorable sight before him, and if he hears the coos coming from the other foxes and the noise of disgust Aaron makes, he makes no move to indicate that he does. Renee has a soft smile on her face and he thinks Allison mutters something like "Surprised the monster had it in him" but Andrew doesn't care enough to say something back to her.

Instead, he carries Neil out of Matt and Aaron's dorm soundlessly into his own and lays Neil down on the bed that they have grown used to sharing this past year.

Once he takes off both his and Neil's shoes, he goes into the bathroom to change and brush his teeth before climbing over Neil to get to his spot against the wall. Neil shifts closer to Andrew, as if sensing his presence, and curls himself into his side.

"Thanks 'Drew." Neil mumbles sleepily into the bed.

"Thought you were asleep, Josten."

"I was." Neil answers and peeks one eye open to look at Andrew's side profile. Neil can't seem to get enough of his strong jawline and the blond hair that brings out the hazel in his eyes.

"Staring." Andrew mutters without much care to his words.

"I know." Neil smiles and opens his other eye tiredly. Andrew looks at Neil's face. Burns and cuts cover his face, but Andrew doesn't see one flaw, only beauty. Of course he would never admit that though.

"Yes or no?" He says instead, and after hearing Neil's consent, leans down and captures Neil's lips in a bruising kiss, one that leaves both of them panting when they pull apart. By this point, Neil is wide awake and wanting more, but instead of giving it to him, Andrew tells him, "Go to sleep, Junkie."

"You're right, I should. Wouldn't want to be tired for the 6 am jog I'm going to take you on, you know?" Neil teases and rests his head down on the pillow once more.

"If you do that, you won't live to see the sunrise."

"Oh what are you going to do, run me over with your car? You love us both too much for that."

"I hate you." Andrew corrects him without putting much meaning behind his words.

"'M sure you do." Neil mutters quietly as he lets his eyes close.

"187, Josten."

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated! Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> Find me on tumblr here: [Link text](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/calmpilots) or search my @ calmpilots


End file.
